


Soldier, Poet, Queen

by elfqueen13



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters (Cartoon), Wizards (Tales of Arcadia)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Guardians of Arcadia, Song Lyrics, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28683585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfqueen13/pseuds/elfqueen13
Summary: Having saved the world multiple times between them, the Guardians of Arcadia were long overdue an entr'acte. And so, on this night, they were not to be found in town, instead seated together on logs around a fire in the woods as Douxie strummed his staff.Tales of Arcadia song fic to Soldier, Poet, King by The Oh Hellos
Relationships: Archie & Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan & Zoe, Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan/Zoe, Jim Lake Jr./Claire Nuñez, Steve Palchuk & Eli Pepperjack & Aja Tarron & Krel Tarron, Steve Palchuk/Aja Tarron, Toby Domzalski & Jim Lake Jr. & Claire Nuñez, Trollhunters & Akiridions & Creepslayerz & Wizards
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	Soldier, Poet, Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this BEAUTIFUL edit: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_QPbhndNOEM and someone who commented "Who else imagine the group around a campfire and douxie is playing acoustic guitar and someone is singing" It's not in the ask but I had a few of them sing, including Douxie because Colin O'Donoghue has an amazing voice and I will not hear otherwise.  
> Also! Soldier, Poet, King was released in 2016, which happens to be when Trollhunters is set and was released, so I thought it was rather serendipitous.

Douxie strummed idly at his staff, currently an acoustic guitar.

Some time experimenting with the staff had taught him that it would take the form of near any instrument he wished, all the way back to his first lute (the original instrument long since gone). The electric guitar had been instinctive, not because he had been playing one form or another of the instrument since the ’30s (the acoustic had been around for far longer), but because something about the sound had resonated with his magic, as though he was meant to play one. Some occasions, however, called for a mellower sound. Like now.

“Any requests?” he asked, looking around at the others. Having saved the world multiple times between them, the Guardians of Arcadia were long overdue an entr'acte. And so, on this night, they were not to be found in town, instead seated together on logs around a fire in the woods. Having enjoyed a delicious dinner courtesy of Jim, whose culinary talents were none the worse over an open fire - one started by a shape-shifting dragon no less - they were now roasting marshmallows for s'mores as Douxie played.

“No? Alright then. Zoe?” he asked. The pink haired hedge witch took his phone, pressing shuffle on a playlist of background instrumentals.

“Oh, I know this song!” Claire said delightedly as the wizard began to play, pulling Jim up to dance as she sang the first verse with Douxie, Zoe, and (to everyone's surprise) Steve, whose singing voice wasn't half bad.

_There will come a soldier_

_Who carries a mighty sword_

_He will tear your city down, oh lei-oh lai-oh lord_

_Oh lei, oh lai, oh lei, oh lord_

_He will tear your city down, oh lei-oh lai-oh lord_

As the younger couple sat down, Zoe grinned and Douxie barely managed to spell his guitar to play itself before she pulled him to his feet for the second verse.

_There will come a poet_

_Whose weapon is his word_

_He will slay you with his tongue, oh lei-oh lai-oh lord_

_Oh lei, oh lai, oh lei, oh lord_

_He will slay you with His tongue, oh lei-oh lai-oh lord_

As he resumed playing himself for the instrumental break, the others clapped along or stomped their feet, applauding Steve as he rose and offered Aja a hand.

_There will come a ruler_

_Whose brow is laid in thorn_

_Smeared with oil like David's boy, oh lei-oh lai-oh lord_

_Oh lei, oh lai, oh lei, oh lord_

_Smeared with oil like David's boy, oh lei-oh lai-oh lord_

_Oh lei, oh lai, oh lei, oh lord_

_They will tear your city down, oh lei-oh lai. . ._

Laughing and cheering, they revelled in the feeling of exhilaration that came from being among friends without a worry, calling out song requests as Douxie played on, the fire blazing merrily through the night.


End file.
